gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Quam1992
Hi everyone I am Quam1992 and this is my page. I have been on quite a few wikis, but this one is my favourite by far! It is great because not only can you talk about the glee cast, everyone who is on the wiki gets their own page for people to leave comments on. Trivia *The Future Mrs Lautner *Future Actress *Future Singer *Will be Famous *Soon to be rich *Has a cat named Treacle *Favourite Glee Character Quinn My Ships #Quam (Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans) #Pucktana (Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman) #Bartie (Brittany Susan Pierce and Artie Abrams) #Soliday (Will Shcuester and Holly Holiday) #Cemma (Emma Pilsbury and Carl Howell) #Parry (Pippa Middleton and Prince Harry) #Killiam (Kate Middleton and Prince William) #Astucy (Pucktana88 and Aston Merrygold) #Haylor ( Me and Taylor Lautner) #Totcedes (Tots and Mercedes Jones) Coolest Houses in the world!!! ﻿ OMG I made this picture of the coolest houses ever and someday I want to own them all. How gorgeous are these houses though I mean some of thm are new and modern but others are classic and country, but almost all of them have an outdoor swimming pool and oh its not fai I want one, I want one. If you want one to, leave a comment at the bottom of my page so we can talk about how much we want one and how much we want to swim in the big outdoor pools oh and please if someone wants to edit my page to get a badge I am fine with that just please don't take this off okay? OMG if you need to know something about me, it is that I have a crazy obbsession for Jubblys! I love the normal flavours and the smoothies although I don't really like the coca-cola ones they don't taste so nice... In my school, in the cafetiria they give out smoothie Jubblys for the deserts or you can have ice-cream, but anyway everyone likes the jubbly's better so they usually run out before others can get them though! ﻿ thumb|300px|left I ship Quantana! (friendship) thumb|left|310pxthumb|left|400px My Friends #Pucktana88 #Petrificus14 #Dr.Stinky #Mr. Santana Lopez #Star9999 I'm so sorry if I missed you out if I did put yourself in Quam1992.jpg 205143 150081658392317 100001714506904 341608 723599 n.jpg B S Q.jpg Q p.jpg Quantana.jpg -1 dragon.png GenImageCairo.aspx10.jpeg GenImageCairo.aspx6.jpeg GenImageCairo.aspx2.jpeg EnjoyNationals.jpeg HeatherMorrisOutfit.jpg Tumblr ll5t1qncsh1qdewr8o1 500.png Tumblr lh2x23Hi8c1qbekp6o1 500-1-.png 180px-Tristin-mays-profile.jpg Q.png 111 quinn.jpg Tumblr lk7x8eS5d71qc887qo1 500.jpg Tumblr li8y96DEkr1qaisoao1 500.gif Brittany-artie-kiss.jpg D243F875C8A1381E998D607B2B37ED.jpg 28764283.png 39271785.png 53415525.png ArtieJump!.gif Awesomeness.jpg Glee+Cast+bastidores+substitute.jpg 0.jpg 0427-glee-fox-credit.jpg 1.gif 100109447 b4e71d70-cd02-4ccc-b8bf-8d4267148c01-glee04.jpg 180px-FinnPortal2.jpg Category:Awesome people Category:loves quinn Category:loves santana Category:loves puck Category:Gleek Category:Images of Diana Agron Category:Users who ship Quam Category:Quam Category:Users who love Quinn Fabray Category:Quam1992 Category:Heather Category:Adele Category:LMFAO Category:users who love Adele Category:Users who love music Category:users who love LMFAO Category:Users who hate Samtana Category:users who hate Rachel Category:User who sing like Diana Agron Category:Users Who sing like Santana Category:users who sing like Tina Category:Users who hate Sunshine Category:loves Finn Category:loves Sam Category:Users who ship Bartie Category:AWESOME!!!! Category:xxHeatherxx Category:Users who ship Pucktana Category:Users who ship Luck Category:Will be Famous Category:Great Singer Category:Gleeks Category:Glee Category:Gleek Category:Gleeks pages Category:Fans of Glee Category:Fans of Dianna Agron Category:Fans of Heather Morris Category:Hellcats Fan Category:Taylor Lautner Category:Mrs. Lautner Category:Pucktana88's Sister Category:Glee wiki crack family Category:loves taylor lautner forever Category:Quinn twin Category:Totcedes Category:houses Category:awesome houses Category:most expensive houses in the world Category:Just Me Category:Jubbly's